<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Семейные ценности by lumosik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197338">Семейные ценности</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik'>lumosik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джоанна выросла, а у Джима новый план.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Семейные ценности</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>таймлайн — пост "Стартрек: Бесконечность" (2016)<br/>написано для команды WTF McKirk 2017</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джим любил гамма-смены. Не потому, что была надежда на то, что всё пройдёт спокойно. А потому, что не надо было каждый раз смотреть в глаза экипажу и уверять, что все будет хорошо. Джим знал, что такой вариант сценария не стопроцентен, правда, еще у него были чутье и вера в своих людей.</p><p>К тому же в гамма-смену тихо, есть лишь мерное гудение «Энтерпрайз». Никто не отвлекает, и можно подумать о том, что запрещаешь себе всю жизнь. Об отце, брате, своей миссии и судьбе. На самом деле Джим скорее предпочел бы очередную неудачную высадку таким минутам. И все же они необходимы. Особенно последние месяцы, когда стал замечать за собой, что привязанность к некоторым членам экипажа входит в число тех самых запретных тем.</p><p>На мостике никого не было, помимо дежурного по имени Фрэнки. Фрэнки — гуманоид, он прекрасный технический специалист и не особо разговорчив. Джим знал, когда лучше прийти сюда. Он кивнул Фрэнки, тот поприветствовал капитана и продолжил следить за приборами.</p><p>Джим не стал садиться в свое кресло, а подошел к окну, скрестив руки на груди. Он стоял, наверное, чуть меньше часа, вглядываясь в космическую бездну перед собой. Если бы Фрэнки был любопытен, то со стороны бы ему показалось, что капитан мысленно прокладывает новый путь корабля. Но Фрэнки даже не поднимал головы.</p><p>Появления доктора на мостике никто не заметил. Маккой бы на это удивленно поднял бровь — никакой техники безопасности, но какая разница? Вместо этого он подошел к Джиму и ободряюще положил руку тому на плечо. Доктор Маккой слишком хорошо знал своего пациента. Леонард слишком близко сошелся со своим лучшим другом.</p><p>— Шел бы ты спать, Джим. Недосыпание не поможет стать лучшим капитаном Звездного Флота.<br/>Джим повернулся к нему и улыбнулся. Он всегда был рад появлению Боунса.<br/>— Недосыпание может плохо сказаться на работе главы медицинской службы. И это я цитирую тебя.<br/>— Не спится, — пожал плечами Маккой и отошел назад. — Можно?</p><p>Кирк кивнул ему, разрешая сесть в капитанское кресло. На самом деле так не положено без должного поручения, но ведь это просто кресло.<br/>Маккой устало упал в него и опустил голову.</p><p>— Мне пришло письмо от Джоанны. Она умница. Уже через год сдает выпускные экзамены, а потом собирается поступать в Академию.<br/>— И что ты думаешь? — Джим сосредоточился. Сейчас он нужен своему другу, который пришел к нему за советом.<br/>— Что, как доктор, я не рискну отпускать ее в космос, зная, какие опасности он таит.<br/>— А как любящий отец?<br/>— Я хочу, чтобы она была счастлива. И если Звездный Флот сделает ее счастливой… Черт, это все из-за меня. Она смотрит на меня, Джим!</p><p>Кирк подошел к Боунсу, теперь настала его очередь успокаивающе поглаживать друга по плечу.</p><p>— Если она хотя бы наполовину походит на своего отца, то станет прекрасным офицером. К тому же у тебя будет возможность за ней проследить — после ее выпуска заберу к себе на Энтерпрайз. Она, кажется, интересуется навигацией?<br/>— Если только мы к тому времени не помрем, — Маккой усмехнулся, но благодарно посмотрел на Джима.<br/>— Обсудим это через год, на Земле, — Джим погладил Маккоя по волосам. — А теперь пошли обратно в постель. Фрэнки, наблюдение снова за тобой.</p><p>Боунс понимающе кивнул и отправился вслед за Кирком. И то, что он впервые свернул за ним в капитанскую каюту, воспринималось как само собой разумеющееся.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>На Землю они действительно вернулись спустя год. Последний год пятилетней миссии. За это время командный состав Энтерпрайз раз пять попадал в неприятности, а Кирк снова чуть не умер на руках у Боунса. В этот раз было сложнее, так как отношения между капитаном и доктором приняли новый романтический оборот. Если Маккой о чем-то жалел, то только, что будет еще сильнее переживать за Джима. Кирка же, наоборот, воодушевляла мысль, что на корабле его ждут не только подчиненные, а еще и по-настоящему дорогой ему человек. Иногда они отправлялись в десант вместе, так как Джим больше никогда не отпускал Боунса одного, со Споком ли он или кем-то еще. Маккой ругался, он же доктор, а не жена. Однако душу грела мысль, что в кои-то веки заботились о самом Леонарде, черт возьми.</p><p>На Земле прошло полтора года. Когда Маккой, наконец, увидел Джоанну, она не просто выросла. Девушка расцвела, а красная форменка подчеркивала все ее достоинства. И нет, Маккой думал лишь о том, что в Академии у нее точно появятся поклонники и тайные воздыхатели.</p><p>Сейчас он, например, имел удовольствие наблюдать, как Джоанна флиртовала с их юным гением Чеховым. Для Маккоя он, может, и был лишь мальчонкой, но для Джоанны — опытный офицер звездного корабля «Энтерпрайз», корабля, где служит ее любимый папочка. Тем более Павел Чехов был старше Джоанны на семь лет, если не больше.</p><p>— У нас с тобой тоже есть разница в возрасте, — проследил за его хмурым взглядом Джим.</p><p>Они сидели в баре. Кирк, Маккой, увязавшийся за ними Чехов и Скотти. И если Скотти пришел на встречу из-за Джейлы, то Чехову было одиноко в Сан-Франциско. Его никто не ждал, а последний роман на корабле не продлился дольше трех недель. Честно говоря, Маккой чертовски понимал Чехова. Парню был нужен этот вечер.</p><p>Они вдвоем с Джоанной вернулись от барной стойки с напитками, а Скотти и Джейла, наконец, прекратили нежно перешептываться.</p><p>— Ну что, Джейла, — нарочито громко начал Джим, — в следующем году выпуск? Мистер Скотт сообщил о твоих успехах. Что думаешь о своей дальнейшей карьере?</p><p>Джим подмигнул девушке.</p><p>— Я вас не понимаю, сэр, — отчеканила Джейла, но хитро сузила глаза. — Говорите прямо.<br/>— Тише, дорогая, — ввязался в беседу Скотти, — еще ничего не решено. Но мы не исключаем такого варианта.<br/>— Как это — не решено? Вы же сами, мистер Скотт, жалуетесь мне, что вам приходится следить за Кинсером и кораблем, а следить за всем остальным инженерным отделом некому. Потерпите пока еще немного?</p><p>Джейла улыбнулась, а Скотти так и вовсе засиял.</p><p>— Да проще простого! Даже обещаю не жаловаться все это время.<br/>— Ты сам это сказал, Скотти, — Джим наставил на него указательный палец, а затем резко развернулся в сторону Джоанны и Чехова. — О чём вы говорили там за стойкой?<br/>Оба растерянно посмотрели на Кирка, а Джоанна еще умоляюще на отца. Видимо, тема беседы не предполагала чужих ушей. Маккой стиснул под столом колено Джима. Все-таки Джоанна была у него воспитанной, но гордой девушкой, не привыкшей к таким допросам. Пусть даже от дяди Джима — бойфренда ее отца.</p><p>— Мы обсуждали навигацию, капитан, — первым нашелся Чехов, и Маккой одобряюще ему кивнул. Всё-таки надо пересмотреть свое отношение к парню.<br/>— Ты уже разбираешься в этом? — наигранно поинтересовался Джим у Джоанны.<br/>— Уже, — и Джоанна сделала акцент на этом слове, — два года, сэр.</p><p>Джоанна Маккой прекрасно понимала, что отец рассказывает Кирку все о любимой дочери.</p><p>— Похвально, я просто обожаю, когда у моих подчиненных есть страсть к тому, чем они занимаются.</p><p>Джим улыбнулся Джоанне и призывно посмотрел на Маккоя. Тому лишь оставалось закатить глаза, так как сегодняшний фарс ему порядком надоел.</p><p>Ближе к полуночи все разошлись. Маккой молча разрешил Скотти и Чехову проводить девушек до кампуса. Точнее, он так хотел думать, ибо его, в конечном счете, даже не спросили. В любом случае, завтра он весь день проведет один на один с дочерью, ему не на что жаловаться.</p><p>Они шли с Джимом неспешно, едва касаясь друг друга. Джим был немного навеселе, а Маккой возбужден из-за долгожданной встречи с дочерью. Они не разговаривали, вокруг был слишком шумный и людный город. От такого отвыкаешь за пять лет в космосе. До их служебной квартиры оставался квартал, когда Маккой прервал уютное молчание.</p><p>— Не боишься слухов? Мол, капитан Джеймс Кирк пользуется служебным положением и набирает экипаж по знакомству?<br/>— Во-первых, дальше слухов это не пойдет. Во-вторых, я просто завожу знакомства исключительно с полезными и компетентными людьми, — Джим остановился и перешел на серьезный тон. — Мой экипаж — это моя семья, Боунс.</p><p>Они смотрели друг друга, прямо в глаза, когда Маккой не выдержал и притянул Джима в свои объятия. Он целовал его долго, жадно, как влюбленный дурак. Джим принимал его семью как свою. А может, ему самому было необходимо чувствовать себя частью чего-то более существенного и дорогого, чем весь взятый вместе Звездный Флот.</p><p>Сан-Франциско шумел. Огни, музыка из клубов, множество людей и инопланетян вокруг. А наверху, высоко, невидимые звезды и бескрайняя Вселенная, готовая принять в себя каждого. Маккой впервые почувствовал, что страх перед очередной миссией ушел куда-то далеко.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>